


Intrinsic

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny noticed Cas on the horizon, meaning this conservation of theirs was about to be cut short. "Just try and remember you can't get home if your angel smites me." </p><p>"He's not my angel." Dean protested, though he understood Benny's point he didn't have to say it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrinsic

**Author's Note:**

> So I stopped watching spn during season 7 and basically dropped the show all but from what I saw on tumblr for many years. But man, season 8 is special to me because it made me fall back in love with the series during a recent binge watch. 
> 
> Hopefully none of this is too OOC. I did refresh my mind on everything that went down in purgatory that we know of, and re-read some really great fics on the subject that better writers than myself have penned in hopes this turns out well.

A headache was a rather small problem to have in purgatory but boy, was it driving Dean crazy.

Better yet, he should say an angel and a vampire were the ones driving him crazy. Sometimes, Dean would just like a moment to laugh at how absurd his life has become but there's no time to laugh in a place like purgatory where you were always being hunted.

'Cas, I swear to God, if you don't stop I am going to...' The prayer trails off because his head hurts so badly he can't quite manage a creative way to threaten Cas. So Dean just doesn't bother, knowing the intent of his message gets through when Cas stops mid sentence and glances at him, eyes filled with concern. 

Benny took notice because of course he does, eyeing them both with suspicion before thankfully letting it go. Their trek across the endless woods continuing as they all kept an eye and ear out for anything. Only this time in silence which Dean is thankful for, he brushed off the still concerned filled looks Castiel was shooting at him ending it with another prayer. 'It's just a headache. A little peace and quiet is all I need.' 

Cas nods and that's the end of that. 

 

 

 

It's strangely easy to be introspective here. Probably because there's really nothing to do so it's hard not to be left alone in your thoughts. It doesn't end up bothering Dean as much as he thought it would. Which his usual reaction to figuring out how he feels about something, anything really is either a, to ignore it or b, to kill it. 

Cas has first watch whilst the angel doesn't really need to sleep, more than a few times Dean has insisted that Cas try simply because of the constant combat situation they're stuck in. It has to exhaust him as well. Benny hadn't really known much about angels, so he had nothing to comment on the fact sometimes Cas slept or more often than not acted as if he was asleep because Dean wasn't an idiot. He'd seen Cas actually sleep before and knew what it looked like. 

Benny slept nearby him in the best shelter they'd been able to find for the night. He was still somewhat pissed at the vampire because it seemed like one of the reasons he and Cas kept fighting was because Benny got some kind of enjoyment at winding the angel up. Admittedly, Dean could understand the need for entertainment in such a bleak place like this but it hadn't meant he really approved, either. Cas however wasn't blameless in the ordeal either, acting a little bit more hostile than needed to Benny. 

It wasn't like Cas had never gotten along with monsters before... there was the whole Meg situation, that he still didn't like thinking about. So he quickly changed thoughts rather than go down the road again. 

Dean had prayed to Cas every night since he'd been here. Before it had been something he'd done in hopes that Cas would hear him and come find him. It still stung a bit that Cas had left him despite the reason given. Dean didn't like being left behind, he didn't take to it well. But he hadn't prayed to Cas since he'd been found, so doing it again after finding him should have been weird.

But it hadn't been. 

It felt natural, and Dean didn't know what to think of that, how he'd become a praying man when he'd been so adamantly against it before. It could be argued, and likely if Dean told anyone about this, he'd argued it this way too. He'd only prayed because that was the only hope he had of reaching Cas, it hadn't been anything other than that. 

It hadn't been because he felt a deep dread despite everything that happened to them that Cas was gone, or that something had gotten to him and in the vastness of purgatory he'd never find a body, he'd never know exactly how it happened. Or worse it reminded him of what had almost been, that someone had chosen to leave him again. 

Dean tightly shut his eyes, trying to convince his racing mind to stop and sleep. 

This had been the bad part about how easy it was to be introspective here, it wasn't easy to stop.

It's a little early than agreed about, but Cas comes into small mouth of a cave they'd taken sheltered in. His intense stare is focused on him and him alone and that when Dean realized whilst he hadn't said anything in a prayer, he'd picked up on it all the same. 

Dean goes to say something, anything to explain this moment of weakness away but Cas doesn't let him. 

"Wake up." Castiel said, very reminiscent of their first meetings together where he'd been an Angel of the Lord rather than Cas. 

Benny to his credit doesn't seem to sway as easily under it, probably because he's been in purgatory as long as he has. "You seem to be mistaken, hot wings." 

"I am not hot wings." Castiel glowered, over Benny's still resting form. "It is your turn for watch and you will take it." 

Benny rolled his eyes, sitting up, glancing towards Dean for a moment and back at Cas, which Dean took as he and Benny were going to have a talk about a certain angel when they weren't around. "Alright, alright. I'm going." 

Castiel doesn't say another word until Benny has reached enough distance to keep watch. 

"Cas-" Dean tried because really this wasn't going to end well if Cas kept acting this way towards Benny. It didn't matter, if he wasn't leaving without Cas, they didn't need to make it anymore difficult than it already was.

"What do you need?" Cas said, strikingly gentle compared to how he'd been just moments earlier. 

Dean sighed, because he doesn't want to have this conservation, so he settled on something else. "Just put me to sleep. This damn place is just so uncomfortable." It's a lie and Cas knows it's a lie, but the angel doesn't mention it. 

"Alright." Cas stepped closer to him, and Dean saw the tell tale gesture that Cas used to put someone to sleep. "Sleep well, Dean." 

 

 

 

"There some kind of guardian angels?" It's two days after the early wake up call that Benny gets him alone. 

Dean is kind of impressed because Cas had been sticking at his side a little more than usual since that night, but at the same time it's not feasible for them all to be glued to each other sides all the time despite the safety in it. 

"There isn't." Dean would know given all his experiences with angels. 

"Well, hell, I don't think anyone told Cas that." Benny wasn't surprised to hear it, everything the inhabitants of purgatory had told him about angels by the few who had been sent here by them had nothing to said about them perching on any one human's shoulder in particular. Just that they were terrifying, unfeeling beings. 

Which hadn't particularly suited the angel he met. Cas wasn't unfeeling, he felt a lot in the way of keeping Dean Winchester safe that much was obvious. And despite how handy his powers had been, Benny hadn't found him rather terrifying. Until the other night where it felt much seemed like the angel had been considering striking him down portal be damned if he hadn't left him and Dean alone. 

Dean rolled his eyes in lieu of an answer. 

Benny noticed Cas on the horizon, meaning this conservation of theirs was about to be cut short. "Just try and remember you can't get home if your angel smites me." 

"He's not my angel." Dean protested, though he understood Benny's point he didn't have to say it like that. 

"Sure he's not." Benny replied with a smirk. 

Dean glared at him wondering why he had to get stuck with such a sarcastic vampire. Granted, he'd been the only vampire he'd run across that had an way out of this place, but still.

Cas quickly joined him at his side, whilst Benny walked ahead of him. 

'You know when I said stop the other day about you and Benny bickering?' Dean used the prayer again despite their proximity. 

Castiel gave a nod. 

'Feel free to do it today.' This prayer was because he was petty and Dean had no shame in that. If Benny was going to try this bullshit about Cas being his angel, then he wasn't going to try and make Cas behave. 

Then Cas smirked, just for a second and Dean had to admit he appreciated the expression on Cas much more than Benny. Yeah, that was totally the reason he had been looking at the angel for so long. 

"You raise some interesting questions." 

"Come again?" Benny drawled in confusion. 

"Not just you, of course. Any being that's here because they're deceased. You have no body, but you appear as you were at the time of your death. It makes one wonder about the exact nature of a monster's soul. It seems to act similar to human soul, but your souls were made by Eve, not by God."

"...This is the kind of thing that interests you?" 

"I have many interests." 

Dean couldn't help but laugh by Cas when he deadpanned that last sentence. 

Benny bet Dean had missed the fond look that Cas shot Dean's way upon hearing his laughter, like it was one of the most beautiful things he ever heard. But he hadn't, he rolled his eyes once he set them forward on the path ahead. He didn't know how Dean rationalized asking Cas to do something for him - because Benny knew that Dean had won him two days of silence from whatever weird wordless conservation they had the other day - and that somehow convincing the human that this angel wasn't his. 

But really, Benny had better things to do that give all his time of the day thinking on an inter-species relationship. 


End file.
